


You can't lose, what you never had

by DarkSun



Series: I belong to you [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Wincest Writers Weekly Challenge, alternative ending s1ep13 "Route 666", first time writing wincest, implied wincest, outsider pov, past Dean/Cassie, prompt "Whisper", season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSun/pseuds/DarkSun
Summary: Set just after s1ep13 "Route 666" - alternative endingCassie has to let Dean go





	You can't lose, what you never had

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Wincest fic AND my first fic in a language that is not my mother tongue.  
> I don't have anyone beta reading it. So I apologize for any mistakes here! They are all mine.  
> I just wanted to try if I can do this and I chose to do it in a group where I feel safe. 
> 
> The characters don't belong to me and this was just for fun. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please have mercy... ;)

Watching him leave made Cassie realize that she never really had him. Not then. Not now.  
There always was something about Dean Winchester that she didn't understand.  
Back then she thought he was just nuts. Hunting ghosts, yeah, of course, like that sounded "sane".  
But ghosts were real, she learned that the hard way.  
And she learned, that she still felt something for Dean.  
But it seemed that only now she was able to really see him for the first time.  
And to realize what it is that's important to him.  
And it's not her. She never was. 

She watched as he walked to the young man who leaned against the passenger side of the car. She saw them talking. The young man, Sam, his younger brother, seemed to be upset. And Dean gave his best to make it up to him.  
It didn't work, because Sam shot an angry glance her way, waving impatiently with his hands, hissing harsh words in his brother's direction.  
Dean turned and watched her for a moment, his impression unreadable.  
Than he blocked her view on Sam, cupped his baby brother's face with his hands and kissed him.  
It was a soft kiss. A reassuring kiss. A kiss that said 'I love you, I care for you and only you', that much she could see.  
And it was a kiss she never had gotten from him.  
Not even when she still had believed he loved her. Yeah. Another hurtful realization. He never had loved her. Not like he loved Sam. 

She remembered their last conversation this morning.  
She had begged him to stay. To not leave her. She cried, she yelled at him. Hell, she even threw one of her shoes at him. Nothing had changed his mind.  
He had sadly smiled at her. Had kissed her forehead.  
And after a while she heard him whisper: "Do not fall in love with me, Cassie.  
I will never be yours. My heart... it belongs to someone else.  
Loving me will destroy you in the most hurtful way possible. It will mess up your life until there's nothing you can go back to. And when I leave, you will finally understand, why storms are named after people. Tell me, why would you want that?"  
'Because I already love you', she thought.  
But one look at him and she knew in his heart, in his mind, he'd left long ago. Maybe even wasn't here for real in the first place.  
"Was there a time back then...I mean... did I even had a chance with you? Or was your heart always with HIM." she asked and hated how desperate she sounded.  
Dean just looked at her, green eyes full of sorrow, unspoken apologies written all over his face.  
'Yeah. That's what I thought', and bitterness spiked through her as she silently shoved him out of her way.  
Out. She just wanted out of here. 

And now she was standing in front of the motel, watching him leave. With Sam.  
She saw the way Sam's arms closed around Dean's waist. Saw how Sam leaned into his big brother.  
She saw how tight Dean held him. She saw him whispering in Sam's ear. Saw Sam's bright smile and couldn't help but think how beautiful they looked together.  
And it hurts to admit, but they looked like they're meant to be. They belonged to each other. 

Cassie knew her heart will need a long time to heal. Dean Winchester wasn't so easy to get over. She tried that once. And failed.  
And she knew she hadn't lost him.  
You can't lose, what you never had.  
After one last look at the two of them, she turned around and walked away.  
Never looking back.


End file.
